


Getting the Royal Treatment

by notaverse



Series: Silver Cinders [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kriszeth: <i>akame - "I'll treat you like a <s>Queen</s>King"</i> (This takes place before the epilogue of <a href="http://notaverse.livejournal.com/14862.html">'Silver Cinders...'</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Royal Treatment

The first couple of days after Jin moved into the palace were chaotic but enjoyable, mostly spent chasing after his black Labrador, Junno, who was thrilled to have free run of the enormous grounds. Prince Kame made a nuisance of himself by ordering all the servants around to prepare the bedroom next to his for Jin. King Tackey and Queen Tsubasa (it was a non-gendered job title) tried to get to know their future son-in-law, assuming Kame managed to talk him into marriage. They deliberately set the wedding date a year in the future, just in case.

Jin proved difficult to keep track of, though Yamapi tried his best, following the prince's intended as he explored his new home from the highest attic (now used to hold Kame's excess clothing) to the lowest wine cellar (formerly a dungeon, but there wasn't much call for that sort of thing anymore). When Jin lingered the longest in the palace kitchens, Yamapi knew he'd found a friend for life.

When all the dust settled and Jin's new quarters were ready, he and his few possessions moved out of the guest suite and took up residence next door to the prince. Jin had never had so much space to himself, much less his own bathroom. It was a lot to get used to, very different from his life with his stepfamily. But at least he wasn't responsible for cleaning it.

"Is the room okay?" Kame asked, hovering anxiously at the end of the bed while Jin tested the bounce potential of the mattress. "I asked them to put in a basket for Junno."

"He turned backflips when he saw it," Jin said, being completely serious. His pet was capable of extraordinary gymnastic feats. "I can tell he likes it, and so do I. It's great."

"See, there's a bell here if you need to ring for a servant," Kame touched a hand to the panel by the headboard, "or you press here to reach the internal switchboard, and here's a map of the grounds in case you feel like going for a midnight stroll, and-"

Jin bounced off the bed and smiled. "It'll be fine, don't worry. It sounds like you've thought of everything."

"Just about." Kame crossed the room, patted a small door on the side wall. "This leads to my room. Doesn't matter what the time is: if you need me for anything, come straight through. There's a bolt on both sides; it's permanently unlocked on my side." Slowly, deliberately, he locked Jin's side of the door.

Jin stared at him for a moment, puzzled, then nodded. "Thanks," he said quietly.

What neither of them mentioned, but both of them knew Jin had overheard, was a conversation between Kame and his parents when the bedroom was being made up. The King had pointed out that Jin had led quite a sheltered life with his stepfamily, never allowed to have a social life of his own, and likely had next to no experience of physical love. The Queen had added that the young couple hadn't known each other for very long and had plenty of time for their relationship to develop naturally. This had led to yet another trip down memory lane for Kame's parents, requiring him to flee the room before he got an eyeful of the Royal Love Life. Jin hadn't yet had the experience to know to do the same, but he learned quickly.

Being a prince, Kame didn't generally have trouble persuading anyone to sleep with him, but what he wanted to have with Jin was something permanent and for that to develop meant there was no sense rushing. He was happy to wait until Jin unlocked his side of the door of his own accord, whenever that might be.

What neither Kame nor his parents had factored in was that now Jin wasn't working himself to the bone every day as a household drudge, his stepfamily-suppressed hormones were free to drive him crazy. After one week of gentle kisses and frustratingly light, teasing touches, Jin shot back the bolt in the middle of the night, knowing full well the prince would still be awake and would welcome a visitor.

It was lunchtime before either of them had the energy to even try moving.

"You know that hot tub in my bathroom?" Kame mumbled, half into Jin's hair. "Maybe we can drag ourselves into it."

"Get some servants to carry us in." Jin wasn't sure he was capable of motion right now, though with Kame spooned up warm and comfortable behind him under the covers, he wasn't in any hurry to move. "Isn't that supposed to be one of the benefits of being royalty?"

Kame giggled, turning slightly so he didn't end up with a mouthful of hair. "You're catching on quick. By the end of the month you'll be a perfect princess."

" _Princess_." Jin scowled, not amused by the reminder of the title he'd be taking if he married Kame. That it was a non-gendered job title didn't help much; he still had to endure the teasing from his stepbrothers. Queen Tsubasa had been through the same thing, so Yamapi had said, but had ably defended his masculinity by showing the entire kingdom how studly he looked with facial hair. It also helped that he had the power to exile, execute, or otherwise make life miserable for anyone who made fun of him.

"I know you're not thrilled about it but the court insisted on it to keep things simple." Kame pressed a kiss to the side of Jin's neck, careful not to brush his collarbone. He'd learned that the hard way last night. "It's just a title; it doesn't mean anything. We'd be a partnership no matter what."

Jin was too exhausted to move much - it felt like he'd spent the night cleaning the entire palace, only much more enjoyable - but he did manage to find Kame's hand and grasp it. "You promise that?"

"Mmm, I promise. I've been waiting my entire life to find you; I'm not about to drive you away."

"Entire life? You're only sixteen."

"I didn't say it was a very long life," Kame admitted. "I don't have much power of my own yet and neither will you when we're married. We're both too young right now. But eventually, my parents will step down and we'll be King and Queen in their place. You'll be one of the two most powerful people in the entire kingdom. No one will ever be able to order you around again."

"Depends on how the wedding vows go," Jin cracked, but there wasn't much humour in his voice.

"You're under no obligation to pledge obedience," Kame assured him. "We've got almost a year to work on the vows; I'm sure we can come up with something that'll make us both happy."

Jin snuggled back against him, sighing in contentment. "Do you know how long it's been since anyone besides my dog - oh, and my Fairy Godmother - cared about my happiness?"

"You've got such a beautiful smile, everyone should want to make you happy so they get to see it all the time."

Jin turned just enough that Kame could see his face, complete with the aforementioned smile. "You really want to make me happy?"

Kame returned the expression with one of his own, promising everything Jin had ever dreamed of. "Of course. You might be a princess, but I'll treat you like a _king_."


End file.
